User talk:Kameo32o
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ouran High School Host Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kyoya Ootori page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hi! I lov kuroshitsuji too! It isn't aired in Australia where I live so I watch it on the computer. I first found out about it via YouTube! My fave character is Ciel obviously! who's yours and did you now that there is a Kuroshitsuji wikia web site too!I am ciel phantomhive (talk) 06:59, October 19, 2012 (UTC)I am Ciel Phantomhive AKA-Abi:) Hi! well i thought once your a member of any of the wikia pages you can freely upload pictures or edit stuff whether if the website is about Kuroshitsuji or Fruits basket! Anyway, i've been waiting for someone to start a conversation with me for the past 3 weeks so i was glad to get message from! whats your real name? mine is Abi. hi its abi!, Seriously, what country do you live in and it can't be called 'a place' but nice humour when you wrote that on your profile! I finaly feel like i've finaly met somone( you ) who is actualy into somethings I like coz when I talk about to my friends they're not exactly understanding what i am talking about! I am ciel phantomhive (talk) 06:51, October 20, 2012 (UTC)the wannabe ciel At my public library, they haven't shelffed the blackbutler books yet but i've reserved all of them so they will all belong to me! Mwahahaha!:P I read online that i think that it was chapter 57 or something that ciel finds out that elizabeth is a skilled swords man. I think sebastian looks better in the mangaI am ciel phantomhive (talk) 03:03, October 21, 2012 (UTC)ciel but not the real one fuuny thing, just about to ask if you were home schooled! i think sebby looks better on the manga but i've only scene him on the cover. What part of america do u live in? your way cool! i live in adeliade and my parents r linda strict. I went to americs last year, i went to LA, Las Vegas and San Fransisco Alois is cute, mean and selfish, but cute. Claude looks better without glasses and has some nerve to be killing his master! wish i had a demon butler like sebby! i've seen season 2, happy that ciel turned into demon but i want to know what would happen next. black sushi cheff looks boring. they guy that does the voice of sebby also does the voice of kyoy ootorit too! oh, and the woman who does the voice of ciel, also did the voice of shizuka takowaji(the elementary 5th year) P.S did I spell shiro takawaji right? PPS nice name u got! I am ciel phantomhive (talk) 07:45, October 23, 2012 (UTC)abi Hi, I agree that alois and ciel have been used and i feel sorry for, and yes! ciel is much more handsome as a demon! I've heard of Georgia, I used to think that it was in Britain or Europe near greenland or something. I'm kinda dark cause i'm interested in the gothic stuff but I smile and I laugh and I don't just like black- though it is one of my fave colours. I'm more of an international flight person, been to philippines, singapore, thailand, america and france. Yeah i do read manga but I think that anime is a bit more exciting though. I like to watch the entire series of an anime then start reading manga so i can kinda imagine what their voice would sound like! Cya soon!I am ciel phantomhive (talk) 05:21, October 24, 2012 (UTC)abi PS: r u blonde or brutnnette or have black her-i'm a very dark brunnette